The New Age
by xShadowMord3thx
Summary: When a Spartan comes out from cryo to a battle scarred ship, he stumbles upon a artifact that changes everything he has ever known. Fact may be bent for better story line.
1. Chapter 1

Through deep space and countless stars, lies Earth. Earth is home to more than 4 billion people at this time. It used to be 7 billion, but the Covenant, changed everything. For countless years the UNSC has been fighting these aliens, through blood and honor they share, they fall divided. The Spartans, they call them the fathers of the UNSC, and the guardians of Marines and ODST's. There was a point where the Spartans almost died out, but now they rise again, demanding justice against the Covenant. Deep in the galaxy, lies the UNSC Justicar. Home to more than 3,000 soldiers. It sits, waiting for small Covenant scouting ships to come by. When they do, they take care of them. When given orders the Justicar moves, sometimes to a new location, or to search for new planets. But through the Justicars thick, heavy black metal, lies the cryo chambers. The Spartans upon the Justicar have never been opened, they never needed them. But they would, for they are not prepared for what lies ahead.

Inside the cockpit of the UNSC Justicar, a middle aged man with brown hair which was slowly turning white, sat in the Commanders chair. With one leg on top of the other, arms on his arm rests, he sat with a tiny glass of vodka in one hand, swirling the ice cubes around in it. He stared at the endless space, and took a sip. His pilots all at different stations fiddling with their controls sat focused. It was peaceful until the Commander heard the cockpit doors open.

"Commander Brawn, sir! Incoming transmission from command!" The boy standing in attention behind the Commander was young, and nervous. His basic uniform on, and his eyes burning from sweat. The Commander stood up and waved a hand, never turning around to look at him. He heard a faint sigh of relief and the doors closed. Brawn stepped over to a terminal and touched the button labeled "Recieve". He hunched over with both hands on the terminal and saw a much older man, in his 60's, appear on the screen. They stared at each other for a while then the man smirked.

"Commander Brawn, nice to see you", Brawn chuckled at the comment, nodding. "Well Brawn, here is the situation. HQ got intel a Covenant ship was coming by your way to drop off a mining load from Kilo 4. You mind infiltrating it for us, Brawn?" The man said with a eyebrow raised.

"Of course not. I owe you one anyways.", Brawn ended the transmission and turned the ships intercoms on. "Attention all members of the UNSC Justicar, this is your Commander speaking. I need all members of the Hydra fire squad to meet me on the flight deck, as soon as possible." He lifted his finger off the button, walked out of the cockpit. As he made his way through salutes and chatter of something big happening, he came to the flight deck door. It opened and beside a Pelican was a group of ODST's, who when they saw who had came through the door they stood in attention. The Commander walked by them back and forth, inspecting them.

"Well, all of you fully geared perfectly..", Brawn said, and after a while snapped his head towards one of them. "Except you, Martin. What the hell is this?" Brawn screamed grabbing a loose strap from the ODST's vest. "If this falls off, you're damned kid." Brawn strapped it in, patting it after he was secure. "Alright men...Pelicans going to take you to a Covie ship, pretty small, so won't be hard to clear out. Make some noise, I don't care. Just get their mining cargo, then plant your explosives, get off, and bam. Easy huh?" Brawn said smirking. The men snapped a salute and Brawn dismissed them. They loaded on the green Pelican one by one and strapped in. The men sat there until one of them lifted his head up.

"So guys, what do you think is in that cargo we're looting?"

"Don't worry about it, just gotta get it, and we sleep good tonight." Another one said. They heard rumbling and shaking as the Pelican lifted off, and went deep into space. Everything was quiet until the Pelican shook and growled, losing control. Explosions of plasma filled the air and the Pilot screamed out to the back.

"Fuck...FUCK! The controls are dead! I'm pushing the Pelican straight through this fuckers hull, brace yourselves!"

The ODST's were shocked and grabbed onto anything they could find, and after hearing the Pelican whistling down, they felt a horrible smash, and everything went black for a while. One of the ODST's woke up and looked around slowly at first, then tried to stand up, but fell.

"Easy Carth, easy. I gotcha." Said one of them, picking him up. The leader stood up and leaned against the side of the Pelican grabbing his SMG.

"Everyone uh...everyone counted for?" He said grabbing his head.

"Me, you, Carth are here, Jordan is out cold still and...wait...where is Martin?" The man said, looking around. They screamed his name and after minutes of searching, Jordan rose up, coughing. The leader ran over and grabbed him, pulling him up, only to notice a bullet wound.

"The...the fuck? Jordan? Jordan, who shot you!?" The leader screamed.

"It was...Martin..and..the pilot...they fucking betrayed us! Kill em, Vlad...fucking kill em..." Jordan finally stopped moving, and went cold. Vlad had him in his arms, and laid him down.

"Fucking shit man...why didn't Martin shoot us? Huh? Why not?" Carth said almost crying.

"I don't know...but fuck em. Lets rip their heads off." Vlad nodded his head towards a Covenant door, Carth and Jale took point on each side, and Carth pressed the switch. The door opened and Vlad tossed a flashbang in, he heard Elites scream with pain, and they all swept in and sprayed them down with their SMG's. They moved room to room, looking for Martin and the cargo. They saw the cargo bay door and took point and nodded. When he opened it, Martin and the pilot stood there.

"Martin! You god damn son of a bitch!" Vlad said running towards him, and Carth and Jale followed. But Martin stepped aside and a Elite shot them when a Storm rifle, stunning them and tearing their armor up. Vlad and Carth got up, but Jale didn't. A plasma shot struck his helmet, and finished him off. Vlad clenched his fists, and Carth stood up, screaming and tackling the Elite while his Storm rifle reloaded. They fell to the bottom deck of the cargo bay, throwing fists. Vlad stood up and charged at Martin. Martin looked around frightened, only to get pummeled by Vlad. Vlad ripped Martins helmet off and delivered his iron gloves into Martins face. And out of nowhere there was a gun shot, and Vlad looked down. Martin had a magnum aimed at Vlads chest, and Vlad fell over, blood gushing. Martin stood up, wiping his lips.

"Sorry Vlad, it has to happen now." Martin pointed the magnum at Vlad. Vlad laid there, and spoke roughly.

"Why...why did you do it? We took you in, Martin...why..." He said sadly.

"It's the dawn of a new age, Vlad. A new galaxy, a new future! We will be remade and born whole! All will win!" He said laughing. But a voice interrupted the laughter and spoke harshly. "Not you, bitch". Martin eyes widened and he was tackled, Martin screamed as Carth was on him, stabbing his back. The magnum slid over to Vlad when he fell, and Vlad picked it up. Carth got off and stood up, looking at Vlad.

"God..Vlad...just hold on, i'll get the cargo and fly us back...don't worry." Carth said running over, searching the bay. He moved boxes onto the Pelican, along with Vlad. He also brought Jales, Martins, and Jordans bodies. He placed Vlad in the co pilot seat, wrapping him up with bandages. He leaned back, and squeezed the Pelican out. He set course for the Justicar and had one more question as he blew the ship with the detonator...where was the pilot? Hopefully he was on that ship just now, he thought.

The Pelican which Brawn had been waiting for finally landed, and Brawn walked towards the Pelican hatch. It lowered and Brawns face went from angy, to emotionless as he saw the dead bodies.

"What..happened?" Brawn said sadly.

"Their dead. Martin betrayed us, killed Jordan. Elite got Jale. Don't know where the pilot is but I need a medic, Vlad is bleeding out sir." Carth said emerging from the hatch.

"Of course...of course..." Brawn waved a medic over, and the medic put Vlad on a stretcher, carrying him off.

"Carth i'm sorry. But we gotta find what we need. Help me search." Brawn said dragging boxes off. Brawn and Carth were alone and Carth looked at him, then slammed him against the Pelican door.

"Fuck you Brawn. You really think 2 of my friends lives were acceptable for whatever the fuck this is? FUCK YOU!" Carth shouted slamming him a second time. Brawn broke free and grabbed Carths throat.

"Listen, i'm sorry. But I need this package so shut the hell up and do your job. Or get the fuck out of the UNSC." Brawn said glaring at him. Carth threw Brawns hand off him throat, and kicked a box open. Brawn nodded and searched with him. They found only Covenant supplies. Carth lifted a Carbine up, and mistakenly pressed the reload button. But a carbine clip didn't fall out, instead it was a canister. Brawn looked as Carth picked it up.

"Open it." Brawn said pointing at it. Carth followed orders and unsealed, letting a small Rosario fall into his hand.

"What the..." Carth said, rubbing the ruby in the middle. Brawn rushed over and grabbed it, then put it in a case.

"I'll have the scientists look at it. Go rest Carth, you deserve it." Brawn said turning around.

"What about Vlad?" He said standing there, a slightly despaired face.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Go sleep." Brawn spoke as he walked out.

Carth made his way to his room, head hung. When he got there he sat down, and rubbed his head. He stripped off his armor and laid down. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sergeant Carth sir, you in there?" A young, rough voice said as he banged his fist on the door. Carth slowly opened his eyes, and let out a sigh. He had nightmares about Jale, Jordan, and Martin. He slowly sat up with his legs off the bed, and grumbled.

"Yeah yeah...what is it?" Carth said while sounding slightly irritated.

"It's Lieutenant Vlad, sir. He woke up from medic bay."

At this Carths eyes shot open, and he got up off the bed in a flash. He opened his closet, slipping on the basic uniform the ODST's wore. He opened his door, and the young man saluted. Carth looked at him and nodded, then proceeded to medic bay. He rushed past all of the marines chattering and the girls staring at him, seductively. He turned the corner to go into the Med-bay, but when he turned he saw only Commander Brawn in front of the door. Brawn was as usual, drinking vodka with ice. He walked over to Carth and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Vlad is fine, Carth.", Carth smiled and sighed. "But...after you have your reunion and your breakfast, I need you in the tech lab with this artifact. No questions, get going." Brawn said those last words as the walked away, handing the vodka to a random marine. Carth watched him walk away and turned to go into med-bay. He walked in and entered a room hooked with IV's and life support. Vlad was laying on the bed, sleeping. Carth sat down in a chair beside him and put his hand on Vlads chest, and laid his head down on his hand.

"Vlad...i'm sorry this happened...but you will be alright. You know when you found me on Eos..I knew you would watch out for me. Like when I was getting beat at the academy when we were 12, and you defended me. Vlad I want to return the favor. I'm gonna make you proud, Vlad. Rest easy." Carth silently said this, and got up. He left, and after seeing Vlads condition he wasn't hungry. He decided to go on to the tech lab, and made his way there, passing the narrow halls of the Justicar. He entered the chrome doors of the tech lab, and saw scientists with the rosario. They had it in a glass cylinder, shooting it with lasers and running tests. Brawn noticed Carth walk in, and widened his arms.

"Carth! Now that you're here, we can begin."

"Begin? With what?" Carth said, one eyebrow raised.

"You see, the scientists said this little Rosario...it's a gateway. To another dimension."

"Really? But how? Is that even possible, sir?"

"I don't know, we have never had anything like it. But we must begin the tests. Now, fetch me that rabbit over there." Brawn pointed at a cage and Carth walked over. There was a small rabbit with snow white fur, and pink eyes. It looked up at him with the look he wore when he was young, growing on the cold streets of Eos. A despaired, given up hope, sort of look. He held it, and his eyes grew into sorrow.

"Carth! The animal." Brawn shouted.

"Right..." Carth handed the rabbit to a scientist, and the scientist put the animal in metal box that had wires running to the cylinder. The scientist pulled levers and pressed buttons, only to reveal great beams of energy quickly running through the rosario, and leading to the box. Then out of nowhere there was a loud crack, knocking the scientist on to the ground, and everything went silent. The scientist stood up, and stumbled to the box, opening it. Nothing was there. The scientist stood straight, and turned to Brawn.

"Sir, I believe the test...is a success." He said, proudly.

"Excellent! We will send troops to conquer this place and harvest it's technology in no time!" Brawn said, excitingly.

"You can't be serious sir." Carth said with a questioning voice. Brawn looked at him, and raised a brow.

"We don't know if we CAN even send humans. That was a small rabbit...and even if we can who is to say it's not just a endless void of space? Or a barren wasteland?"

"Look Carth, you have been vital to me. You are strong and courageous. That's why i'm tolerable to you. Now if you don't like how I do things, please step off my ship." Brawn said, intimidatingly.

"Maybe I will, sir."

"Then do it, you damned rookie." At this Brawn stepped forward clinching a fist. Carth did the same.

"You don't scare me, Brawn."

"Look you little shit, I will have you thrown into space so fast my dick will get hard, now shut the fuck up, or I swear i'm going to fucking-" Brawns slightly intimidating words were interrupted by a red flashing light. The high pitched alarm made a ear splitting noise, and Brawn straightened up properly.

"Carth, bridge. Now." Brawn said walking past him. Carth stood confused for a while, but then snapped out of it and followed. He made his way to the bridge running past the Marines that were getting geared. When he got to the bridge finally, the doors slid open, revealing a very calm Commander Brawn by the glass, which were sealed up by titanium armor. Brawn looked at one one the crewman and pointed at the glass.

"Get that armor up, let's see what toys the covie brought today." Brawn said smiling.

"But sir, the bridge will be vulnerable to-" Brawn cut the man off, and yelled.

"I don't care, just do it."

The man followed his order and lifted the armor up, revealing a single Covenant battle cruiser. Brawn laughed and sat down.

"Oh my...how cute." Brawn said with a evil grin. But as the meteors and debris from space cleared, his face went from cocky, to horrified. The cleared space was now filled with thousands of Covenant ships. Brawn stood up and yelled at all the members of the bridge.

"Get the armor back up! Notify HQ! Man your stations, prepare for defensive mode!" As Brawn shouted these, his veins in his forehead looked like they were nearly busted. The crew scattered and manned everything from terminals to guns, some contacting nearby Sabre's, others contacting HQ. The armor on the glass was being slid into place, but was interrupted by a Covenant blast of plasma. It breached the glass and metal, and the crew were getting sucked out one by one. Debris such as chairs, terminals, shelves, and all that sort clogged the hole in the glass. Brawn stood up and found Carth who was laying there, still grabbed onto a bar for his life. Brawn picked Carth up and they ran out to the hallways, only to see Marines getting slaughtered by Elites. Brawn started running the other way, while Carth picked up a assault rifle and joined the battle. He took cover behind a metal cargo box that had been left in the hall, and every now and then stood up and sprayed the Elites. The Marines looked confident when a ODST joined them, and after blood and sweat they finally finished the Elites off swiftly. Carth stood up and had a sudden thought. **Vlad.** He was in the med-bay alone, with no defense. He had to go get him!

"Alright men, we don't have much time. We have to get out of here, but first I got to get a friend. Now, if you want to go now I understand. If not, follow me." Carth said while he slung his assault rifle over his shoulder. The men look confused, but after a bit of chatter, started to follow Carth. Carth grinned slightly and headed to med-bay, killing many Covenant on the way there. When he finally got the med-bay door he noticed many dead doctors, and panicked. He rushed in, only to find Vlad crushing a Elite with a chair. Vlad pummeled the Elites face non stop, and was screaming. Like he wanted to cry, but was angry. When the Elite had nothing but a bloody pulp for a head, he stood up and dropped the chair. He slowly looked at Carth, and smiled, walking over to him.

"Carth", Vlad said putting his hand on Carth, "You came for me."

"Of course, sir." Carth said smiling.

"Quit the sir shit, it's war now. We gotta get the fuck out of here, let's go." Vlad said walking past Carth.

Vlad put on some armor that was stored in the cabinets, and picked up a dead soldiers SMG with a few clips and grenades. He tilted his head down the hall, saying to basically move out. The soldiers followed and walked down the narrow halls now filled with blue and red blood, with cold dead bodies. One the marines held his nose.

"God help us..." The marine said squinting his eyes.

"God isn't here, and he won't show up. But the Covenant will. So lets be swift." Vlad said turning his head while walking. It wasn't to long until the heard a marine scream, and from the shadows uncloaked a Elite with a energy sword through the marines back. The men started spraying but the Elite's shields caused him to be invulnerable for a few seconds, and in that few seconds he took another ones life. But when the bullets pierced him, he fell down face first, dead. One of the last marines dropped to his knees, and started crying.

"Fuck! What are we gonna do!? We're fucked! God isn't here, you're right Lieutenant..you're right..." The marine screamed, but his screams went to sorrow near the end of his words. Vlad was about to calm the man down but was interrupted by the ships A.I. going off.

_Attention all staff, this is A.I. Green speaking, informing everyone to be aware that the cryo pods have been disabled. I repeat, the cryo pods are offline._

__ Vlads eyes widened and he looked at Carth, whose eyes were doing the same. Vlad slowly looked around, and put his hand on the Marines shoulder.

"Maybe...maybe God is here." Vlad said with a slight voice of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cryo pods...offline? What the hell is exactly going on Vlad!?" Carth said pointing at him and shouting.

"I don't even know, but if the Spartans really are awake, we need to find them. It's our only chance of survival." Vlad said this as he picked up the young marine who had been weeping. Carth nodded and started heading down a hallway, with signs that lit "Cryo Bay", and a arrow pointing down the hall. Vlad and the marine followed, without speaking. They just walked with their guns raised, ready to kill any covie that steps foot in front of them. As they went down the hallway filled with corpses, both human and alien, Carth came to a stop, and turned around.

"Vlad...what the fucks going on...too many bodies man..this isn't a normal raid." Carth said with despair.

"Or is it...", Vlad stood there and processed everything in his mind, then snapped his fingers. "Alright so get this, we took that artifact from the covies, right?", Carth nodded, following along. "Well now they're fucking pissed, and want it back. So they, come in, and start shitting on us with everything they got. My bet, they got a fucking bomb right in the middle of the ship."

"Well what are we doing standing around? We gotta move, now, now, let's go!" Carth said sprinting off. They all ran down the hallway and heard a faint scream from one of the doors. Vlad and the marine took point, while Carth unlocked the door. When they stormed in only a dead woman was there. They looked around for a while, and nothing seemed off.

"The fuck? She just screamed, no way whatever killed her is gone so fast." Carth said aiming his gun everywhere. They heard the marine scream behind them, and when they snapped around the marine had been cut in half, with nothing around. Carth yelled in anger and sprayed the hallways, but hit nothing but the sleek metal. Vlad was standing behind Carth, and heard a faint footstep behind him. He turned around and a elite, which had uncloaked suddenly, threw him against the wall, knocking his gun out of the way. When Carth turned around the elite quickly pulled his sword out, and sliced Carths gun in half. The elite proceeded to swing the energy sword with fury, Carth barely dodging the massive elites swings. Carth glanced over and noticed Vlad was knocked out, and Carth punched the elite. The elite stumbled, and roared with anger. It charged Carth and lunged its sword forward, Carth barely dodging it. The sword stuck into the metal wall of the hallway and stayed there. The elite gave up trying to budge the sword out, and began to punch Carth. Carth was strong, but couldn't take a hit to the gut from a elite, which is exactly what the elite did with a swift punch. The elite picked Carth up and grinned with his 4 tentacles that connected to his mouth. He peered into Carths eyes and slammed him down, pulling a small energy blade from his waist. Carth closed his eyes and waited for his death. But nothing happened. There was a sound of something piercing a soft object, then a high pitched yelp. Carth opened his eyes, and saw the elite standing motionless. Carth slowly backed up while on the ground, and stared with slight fear. But then Carth saw what he thought was a blessing from God himself. A tall, huge man with armor on from his head to toes walked out from behind the alien. The mans armor was very sharp looking, and slick. His helmet had a design of what reminded Carth of his spiked hair in the academy. The mans armor was known as "Wetwork". The main base was black, and the trimming was red. Carth stared at him, and waited for the man to speak. But instead the man grabbed the elites back, and pulled the elite to the floor where the dead corpse lied there. The huge bulking man grabbed Carth and lifted him up, then took his Battle Rifle off his back and handed it to Carth. Carth nodded and held a stern face. The man pointed to Vlad, and sent Carth over. Carth kneed down and slapped Vlad a while, but nothing. The man walked over, and kicked Vlad lightly, and Vlad coughed. Carth smiled and helped Vlad up. Vlads eyes slightly opened, seeing the giant man in front of him. Vlad smiled and faintly spoke.

"A...Spartan...good...", Vlad stood up roughly, and picked his gun back up. After he cried in pain for several seconds, he stood straight. "Now listen Spartan, you should be briefing me, but I-" Vlad was cut off by the Spartan, who had held up his finger and pressed his comms on his helmet. Carth swapped looks and shrugged, as the Spartan nodded. The Spartan let go of his comms, and slowly turned around.

"Names?", The Spartan spoke. His voice was average, but with a commanding tone behind it. Vlad and Carth stood firm, and took turns speaking their names and ranks. the Spartan nodded, and pulled a pistol out. "Commander is locked in the bridge as a hostage. Elites brought a bomb. Gotta go disable it." The Spartan cut around details and started walking, expecting them to follow. Carth and Vlad nodded at each other and follwed. As Carth followed the Spartan and examined him. He was huge, not as tall as the original Spartans, but big. Carth evaluated the situation, and he determined that chances of survival went up by 50%, putting him at 80% survival. He was feeling good, but he still didn't know about the bomb, or how to handle it. He had taken a few explosive classes when he was young, but not enough to handle a mass plasma mark 3 bomb. He set Vlad down and and walked up to the Spartan who had paused. The Spartan turned around and waited for Carth to speak. Carth stood firm and looked down slightly.

"Alright, so the Elites have a bomb...how the hell do we do this?" Carth asked with a worried voice.

"No time for questions kid, let me do my job. You can just stay out of the way." The Spartan said turning around and proceeding. Carth smirked and picked Vlad up, moving forward.

They walked across the ship killing small infantry. The Covenant started pulling everyone out. Carth could only think of what the next move of the Covenant was. They rushed to the bridge, stopping at the door. Carth remembered what the Spartan said, to stay out of his way. So Carth stayed back, watching. The Spartan ran his hand over the panel to open the door, and walked in crouched. He took cover behind a terminal desk and observed. He saw 4, no 5, Elites walking around. There was one that stood out though, not blue armor, but gold. The leader of this strike. He had the Commander in a chair, and was running his massive hand across this face. Without a word he grabbed the Commanders neck and snapped it, killing him. The Spartan, filled with anger, jumped out and shot 3 of the Elite guards right away, then tackled one of the others, stabbing him in the throat. He took the Elites rifle and sprayed down the other one, leaving only him and the Gold elite. The Elite snarled and was fired with rage. This Gold Elite had a scar on his eye, which brought back a fragment of the Spartans past. As he remembered his home planet getting burned and destroyed, he remembered this Elite had struck down his family, leaving him in pain. The Elite narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friend, J-" Before the Elite could finish the Spartan ran at him, and punched him, hardly denting him. The Elite spit out his purple blood and roared, charging the Spartan with full force. They swapped their equal might, and threw blood. The Elite staggered from a throw to the gut, and pulled out his sword, screaming "ENOUGH!" The Elite slashed a few times and the Spartan dodged them all. The Spartan pulled his knife out and slashed as well, both sharing their blade skills with one another, until the Spartan was struck, leaving him on the ground and his knife some feet away from him. The elite stepped on his face and spit on his helmet.

"I killed your puny father, mother, and brother with this very sword. Now I will do the same to you, scum!" The Elite lifted his arm up, but was interrupted by three shots in the hand. He screamed and fell, immediately getting up and running to the tube which had pierced the glass to release troops from a Covenant ship. Carth stood in the doorway with his battle rifle raised and breathed out, rushing in to get the Spartan up.

"Oh god...it's huge..." Carth said staring at the bomb.

"I don't know if I can defuse it...ah!", He let out pain when he stood up, revealing a slash in his chest pouring blood. He put his hand on Carths shoulder and sighed. "Listen kid...I won't make it. I'll stay here and defuse this bomb, just get to an escape pod and get yourself, and Vlad, off the ship. Understood?" The Spartan said slouched over.

"What? No way! I'm staying!" Carth snapped back.

"And what of your friend? He needs you. He can't make it to the pods alone. Go, that's an order, soldier." Carth looked down at this and mumbled.

"Yes sir.." Carth walked away and turned back for a final salute to the Spartan. The Spartan saluted, and turned around.

So there he was, the Spartan walked over to the bomb, and ripped a panel off, revealing a strange tube with liquid. He evaluated it, and sat down.

"No way out of this..bust it, and it explodes, no wires...ha...my luck huh..." The Spartan stared into space and laid down. As he laid there waiting for his maker to come, he looked over and saw something shining red on the floor where the Elite General was shot. He crawled over and picked it up, it was a rosary. Its red ruby was staring into his eyes, watching him. As he held it he became entranced, and ran his finger over it. There was a sudden flash of red, and it felt like he was being ripped to shreds. As the bomb made it's final tick, the ship, and everything in it, was gone. Turned to nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: First of all I want you guys to know I read all reviews and P.M's, so thank you all for hanging around and being supportive. Special thanks to Draco Olim for being a good pal and helping me. Secondly so far we know that the Spartan has a mysterious past, and the Covenant is up to something devious. Stay awesome guys, and keep reading!**

It was quiet, the forest was peaceful, with leaves falling from old trees. They piled on the ground, only to let the calm wind sweep them away. Not a sound in the forest except the occasional bird chirping. That changed when the Spartan woke up and let in a huge breath of air. He laid there for a moment, paralyzed. He closed his eyes and opened them again, making sure he wasn't hallucinating. He threw his upper body up quickly so he was sitting down, with his legs extended forward. He held his head, which was in searing pain. He was having pain spikes in the back of his head and he could only grunt with pain. He slowly looked up to reveal his location. He was in the middle of a lush forest with trees surrounding him. He squinted his eyes and put on a look that said 'What the hell?'. He looked up and noticed the sky was red, and the moon showing like the sun in the sky. It wasn't dark, which was very odd. He slowly tried to stand which only ended with him falling. He sat there, one knee in the ground. He breathed in and quickly stood, throwing himself against a tree. The bark scraped his skin, and that's when he noticed something odd. He looked down and saw he had been stripped of everything, armor and all. He let out a huge scream of anger and punched the tree, blowing it in half. He sat back down and held his head, planning his next move. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, wondering where exactly he was. Deep in the distance he started to hear what sounded like a bicycle. He figured it was his imagination and kept thinking, but when he heard a huge thud he knew he wasn't imagining it. He threw himself up and ran in the direction it came from. When he came to a dirt road, he saw two teenagers on the ground. The bicycle was some feet ahead of them, and it looked like whoever was riding it crashed into the other. When he was about to help them he remembered he was naked, and that wouldn't be a good idea. He hid behind a tree and watched. He saw them apologizing to each other as her head moved closer to his, and eventually she kissed his neck. He smiled and watched closer, seeing the boy holding his neck and freaking out, the Spartan raised a brow and wondered what was wrong, and with closer inspection he saw the boys neck was bleeding slightly. He thought to himself, '_What the hell? Did she...BITE him!?'. _He saw the girl hop on the bike and ride off, smiling. The boy stood up and proceeded as well. He looked both ways and ran to the other side of the road, sneaking around. He made his way through the endless brushes of trees and bushes, and heard something crack. He looked down and saw a shard of ice, and squinted at it. He picked it up, it cold, and made his fingertips go numb. He dropped it and kept running, until he saw a building. He hid behind a tree as he saw guys coming out, and when they passed he ran to the bottom level. He saw a door labeled 'Laundry Room' and went in. He checked the corners to make sure it was clear, then searched the hampers. He found a black t-shirt and jeans, along with some boxers. He slid them on, and they barely fit. His muscles engulfed the clothes, and he walked out. He felt good about himself having clothes now, and wasn't afraid to talk to anyone now. One problem though, it seemed everyone was gone. '_School time I suppose'._ He thought back to when he went to 'school', more like a military training academy. He looked down and held a frown, thinking of what life would be like if he wasn't a Spartan. Deep in thought he heard rumbling upstairs, and then a door shut. He heard a quiet, shy voice in anger.

"Fine...she can have him.." The voice said getting closer.

The Spartan leaned against a wall, minding his own business, but secretly listening. He could see legs through the gaps in the stairs where he was standing behind it, and saw purple-ish stockings with stripes walking down. As she came further down he saw her skirt, plaid and very short. He was able to see her panties, the same color of the stockings. But he never cared for that stuff. As she walked even further he saw dark blue long sleeves, connected to a white shirt. The hair was purple, and ran to her neck. It was short, and majestic. As she turned at the bottom, facing his direction, he saw her face. She was gorgeous, good posture, pretty eyes, but something was off. Tears ran down her cheeks and off to her shirt, making wet drops. He stood and watched her walk by him, hopelessly, and unaware of him. His face went from shocked, to emotionless. He had saw that pain before, back on Earth when he was a young ling. He shook it off and decided it wasn't important. He walked up to explore the area, and only saw four people. Two of which he recognized. The girl and boy from before, and the road. His neck was still slightly red. The other two however, he didn't know. One was short, with a witch hat like you would see on a toy. She had a little cape, and the same skirt as the girl before. The other had blue hair, with a bow in it. She had a sort of white leggings, like stockings. She had a sweater, and which he noticed soon, showed off her amazing rack. He saw them all fighting over the boy, and had a though. '_Is this what that girl meant by she can have him?'. _When he was in his mind, he felt a tiny push against his stomach. He looked down to see the little "witch" girl looking at him, scared. The blue haired girl stepped forward, and pulled the little one away. _  
_

"I'm sorry mister! My friend here has horrible balance!" She said smiling, eyes closed. He noticed she was trying to charm him. It was obvious. Cute smile, and a gracious attitude. The little one however punched her in the right breast, and shouted.

"You're the one who pushed me, Kurumu!" The blue haired girl smirked and snapped back.

"Shut it Yukari! You shouldn't be on MY Tsukune!", At this the Spartan walked on, not saying a word. The girl turned around and looked at him. She walked in front of him and put her hand on his chest. "Hold on there! I haven't seen you around here before...are you new?" He looked at her and breathed through his nose quickly, examining her.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Well, let me show you around!" She said excitingly, tugging on him. He noticed she had a devious glare in her eyes, and he quickly reacted. He spat on the ground and licked the inside of his bottom lip.

"No thanks." He walked around her, and all of the friends were shocked on how quickly he shot her down. He kept walking and turned a corner, where he sat and sighed. He thought back to when he was a boy but then was quickly interrupted by a foot nudging his leg. He looked up and his eyes got huge, there was a man there with brown eyes, blonde shaved hair, he knew who this was. He stood up and kept his eyes on him.

"...Carth?" He said with one eye squinted.

"Do I know you or something?" He said with a questioning look.

"It's me! The Spartan who helped you escape!" At this Carth put his hand on the Spartans mouth and looked around, seeing it was clear.

"Jesus man, careful what you say! Anyone could be listening...but shit, how did you get here!?"

"No clue. And hey, what do you mean anyone could be listening?"

Carth looked around and silently said "Follow me to my dorm, i'll explain." The Spartan nodded and followed him. They walked around 40 feet then arrived. Carth opened the door and the Spartan followed. Carth shut the door and pulled up two chairs from the kitchen. They sat down and Carth popped open two beers, and handed one to the Spartan. He nodded as a sign of thanks, and began drinking. It tasted different than the kind he drank. Carth took a sip and sighed.

"Alright, so here is what I know. This place? Isn't anywhere on fucking earth. Look at the sky and shit, you can tell. Secondly, these things, are fucking monsters."

The Spartan straightened up and took another sip, "You mean...like the things we tell children about at night?"

Carth smirked and looked down. "Nah...we know what that is. But here is the funny part, they go to a school. Which is why I have a uniform on and a dorm, i'm blending in for now."

The Spartan hadn't noticed, but it was true. Carth had the green uniform on, and looked goofy. He chuckled and looked Carth in the eyes. "You look stupid."

Carth laughed and nodded, then looked up and the Spartan and sat there for a while."Hey, listen. It would be nice to have a friendly face behind those school walls with me."

The Spartan grunted and put his beer down, it was half empty. He sat there looking at the ground, with Carth looking at him. He slowly looked up and smirked. "Got an extra uniform?" Carth smiled and hopped up, throwing the beers away. He went to his room, and brought out a extra uniform. The Spartan went to the bathroom and took his clothes off, body in the mirror. He examined his scars, one that went from his right shoulder to his left hip, and one that represented a pierce in his lung. He smirked and glared at the mirror, "Someday." He said. He picked the uniform up and squeezed it on, hardly fitting it. He walked out and Carth stood there, staring. He busted out laughing. "You said I look stupid? Hahahah! Look at you!" At this the Spartan chuckled and sat down, then looked back at Carth.

"So, you managed to learn all of this Carth. How long have you exactly been here?"

"About 3 weeks now. I woke up naked and one of the teachers found me.", At this the Spartan raised a brow. "Don't worry, it was a smoking math teacher. She assumed I was a student and I played along."

"So this teacher...she give you a quickie?"

"Haha, very funny. No. But I wish.", As Carth said this he slapped the Spartan on the back. "Oh, I almost forgot. This whole time I don't even know your name." The Spartan looked up and smiled, standing up. He held his hand out for a hand shake.

"Jax." Carth nodded and smiled, shaking his hand.


End file.
